


A (Almost) Sleepless Night

by madamelucifieur



Series: spnfemslashbingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelucifieur/pseuds/madamelucifieur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is in a good mood. Dorothy isn't. Luckily, her girlfriend knows how to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Almost) Sleepless Night

Dorothy could tell by how loud the key sounded when she pushed it into the lock that Charlie was probably not up yet. Everything was silent; the world was still asleep. No wonder, considering that it was 4am on a Sunday. The thought of falling into bed next to her girlfriend was so good that Dorothy’s tired legs shuddered as she pushed the door open and entered her home. The next thought (that she had to change clothes first, brush her teeth and better eat something) on the other hand annoyed her like hell. She stopped and sighed. The weight of the bag over her shoulder annoyed her as well.

 _Come on_ , she told herself.

It took the huntress a few moments, but eventually she managed to close the door. She gave in to the weight on her shoulder and let the bag fall on the floor. Better. Definitely better. Relieved of one of the things that were bugging her, Dorothy went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

One thing she loved about her apartment was how big it seemed once you walked through the door; living room and kitchen were one, with rooms on either side. Bedroom, guestroom, bathroom, office. Picking furniture together had been an adventure for itself. Charlie was a modern-day woman with a funky taste in colorful things, whereas Dorothy still had trouble getting used to society’s (for her) sudden changes in style. Arguing about almost every piece, they pretty soon came to see that the apartment would look terrible if both of them got their ways. Therefore they decided to keep the décor simple, classy. Charlie sneaked a lava lamp in every once in a while or placed her table top figurines on the shelf between two of the big windows more in focus, but Dorothy was okay with that.

The kitchen counter against her back gave Dorothy’s legs a rest. Chasing a vampire for several minutes, followed by five hours of sitting stiffly in a car, combined with sleep deprivation left her muscles sore and somewhat weakened. She had had just enough patience to grab a glass from one of the cupboard, fill it with water from the tab and turn around.  In her head she replayed how the hunt had gone. It had been close again; the vamp had managed to catch her off-guard. It was unnerving that after all those years of experience she could still be tricked by a monster. But stuff like that happened, right? No use being pissed off about it.

“Morning”, Charlie interrupted her girlfriend’s brooding and yawned.

She was standing in the living room so suddenly that Dorothy jerked. “Damn, did I wake you?”

“Who said I was sleeping in the first place?” Charlie grinned. Obviously no less tired than Dorothy, she slowly lumbered towards the kitchen isle. She yawned again, tugging on the oversized green t-shirt she was wearing, pulling on the pajama pants that were slowly sliding down her hips. “Why’s it so dark?”

“Were you working late again?” the other woman changed the topic. A little bit too aggressively. But honestly, it was less exhausting to have Charlie talk than explaining just how tired she was.

“Woah, somebody’s in a good mood”, Charlie noticed. She walked around the isle to get to the light switch, turned the light on and then turned around to inspect Dorothy.

“I know, I’m a mess”, she sighed, looking down at her dirty clothes.

“You’re my mess.” The kiss Charlie planted on Dorothy’s cheek was sweet and managed to lift her spirits a bit. The redheaded lady started to get busy in the kitchen. “I baked pancakes last night, they should still be tasty. Want some? Man, that job I got? I’m tellin’ you, it was a _bitch_. But I kicked it in the ass, awesome as I am. I only just finished it. I wanted to go to go bed at 2am or so but I was almost done, so I just couldn’t stop. You want maple syrup or jelly with your pancakes?”

Dorothy just let her girlfriend babble. She pushed herself to walk around the kitchen isle and take a seat on one of the stools. While she was feeling as if the tiredness was weighing down her entire body, Charlie was bubbling of energy. One moment she was at the fridge, the next moment she was making coffee, then she was turning on the radio; out of nowhere there were plates, cups, forks and maple syrup in front of Dorothy. Charlie was everywhere.

“Did the hunt go well?” she wanted to know as she shoved a plate with pancakes into the microwave.

“Mhm.” That was about all the answer she would get.

Then the worst possible thing happened. The radio started playing the first tunes of the worst song ever. A song that Dorothy knew too well. It was played on a loop in malls, in grocery stores and at home by a certain someone. She knew there was only one thing that could happen now.

“No!” Dorothy exclaimed, suddenly full awake, just as Charlie shrieked in delight and started dancing.

 _This hit_ __  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold

Dorothy jumped off of the stool, on her way to the radio. But Charlie was there first to turn the volume up.

“ _This one for them hood girl, them good girls, straight **masterpiece**_ ”, she sang loudly while blocking her girlfriend from getting to the devil’s machine.

“No!” Dorothy said again but she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

 _Stylin', while in_ __  
Livin’ it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent

“ _Got to kiss myself, I’m so pretty_. Come on, Dorothy! You know you love this song”, Charlie teased. She grabbed Dorothy’s wrists and swung them left to right in an attempt to get her to dance.

“I’m really too tired for this”, she tried to get out of it, but Charlie was already pushing her backwards to the living room.

“So what?”

 _I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Dorothy did the best she could to keep her arms and body limp and unresponsive, to stop smiling, but all of that failed. Charlie’s good mood was contagious and she knew that if she just kept singing and dancing like that, the brunette one would join in sooner or later.

“ _Girls, hit your hallelujah_!”

“ _Whoo_ ”, Dorothy sung half enthusiastically.

Charlie’s eyes widened. “ _Girls, hit your hallelujah_!”

“ _Whoo.”_

“ ** _Girls, hit your hallelujah_** _!”_

“ _WHOO_!”

“ _’Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to ya_!” they sang together.

She didn’t want to. She really didn’t want to. But faster than she even realized, Dorothy was dancing it out with Charlie.

 _I’m too hot (hot damn)_  
Called a police and a fireman  
I’m too hot (hot damn)   
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I’m too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I’m too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

“You love this song!” Charlie laughed.

“I love you!” Dorothy yelled over the music and pulled Charlie in for a kiss while Bruno Mars continued to sing.

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_ _  
‘Cause Uptown Funk gon’ give it to you_

By the time the two of them stopped kissing and started dancing again, the song was almost over.

 _If you sexy then flaunt it_ __  
Well it’s Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don’t believe me just watch

“ _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_ ”, they sang.

Somewhere around the fifth “ _Uptown Funk you up_ ”, Charlie’s foot ended up around Dorothy’s ankle. In a weird reflex, Charlie pulled and thusly brought down both of them. A monstrous _THUMP_ filled the apartment as the women landed hard on the floor, their legs entangled. Shock and sleep-deprivation caused them to laugh hysterically.

“I’m-sorry”, Charlie panted between bursts of laughter.

“It’s okay”, Dorothy gasped.

She crawled to Charlie and –hovering above her- put both of her hands next to the other woman’s shoulders to give her a kiss. But Charlie was laughing too hard to be kissed. Instead, she used Dorothy’s moment of inattentiveness to wrap her arms around the huntress’ waist and push her to the right; and again both of them were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

A fast, hard knocking on the door, even louder than their laughter or the music coming from the radio, interrupted them and made them hold their breath for a second.

“Hey! HEEEEY! Turn it the fuck down, it’s half past 4 on a Sunday! HEY!”

Charlie jumped up faster than Dorothy could even turn her head around. Within moments, the radio was off.

“Fucking finally”, they heard their grumpy neighbor say from behind the door, followed by the sound steps that indicated his withdrawal.

Dorothy giggled as she forced herself to get up. “Oh boy”, she muttered.

Charlie came towards her, a broad smile on her face, and once again put her arms around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Now that we’re through with our little dance-off”, she said, “what do you say we get you out of these clothes and into bed. I think we both earned our sleep.”

Dorothy leaned forward and planted a little kiss on Charlie’ nose. “I think this is a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the SPN Femslash Bingo 2015. Square: Singing [2B]


End file.
